


BREAKTIME

by starrylitme



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Non-Graphic Violence, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: There were times when guilt overcame not just the anger, but the repression.Maybe he’s tortured this image of Basil enough already
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Quality Fics





	BREAKTIME

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty experimental. I came up with it from reading a lot of this artist's comics and I wanted to mimic their style with text. But that's...unsurprisingly quite hard to do.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about Basil. I bet Sunny does, too.

There were times when guilt overcame not just the anger, but the repression.

“Omori, it’s you! Ahaha, I’m so glad!” Guilt, guilt, guilt, curling, and festering. And Basil’s gripping so hard into the ground. He’s staring up so helplessly, needily, and pleadingly. “I-I thought...I was a real goner. S-See, the ground...”

Whatever he’s stuck in is trying to consume him. Or he’s just sunk into tar. Given that he’s not screaming, it must not hurt.

**~~(But even if it did hurt, Basil’s not the type to scream in the first place. He would always freeze up. Go still. Go silent. The distortions of fear would shape his features, but they were almost never given a voice.)~~ **

Still. It looks like quite a predicament.

“I-I might actually get swallowed up,” Basil is stammering now. “P-Please... Omori... You have to help me.”

_~~(“Of course I’ll help you, Sunny. We’re best friends, aren’t we?”)~~ _

It would be easy to let him sink.

It would be the easiest thing to let him sink.

But they’re _best friends_ , aren’t they?

**~~(And maybe he’s tortured this image of Basil enough already.)~~ **

When he takes Basil’s hands to pull him up, his nails might dig a little into Basil’s flesh but he yanks with everything he has until Basil in on the solid ground. Until Basil is collapsed before him with relief, shaking like a leaf in the wind and with a smile that ripples like the surface of a lake during the rainstorm.

“T-Thank you, Omori! That was... That was...” Basil heaves, Basil breathes, Basil musters up a laugh. “T-That was really close, but...you saved me! I just knew you would!”

Well. They _were_ friends, after all.

So, he shrugs. Shakes his head to let Basil know it was nothing.

But, Basil embraces him so tightly that it can’t be called nothing.

“I knew you would come,” Basil then sobs into his shoulder. “I just knew you would.”

He blinks as Basil clings to him tighter. Holding on so desperately as if to slip away would be the end of the world.

His arms come around to—

**~~Separate From Basil.~~ **

**~~Tear Basil Apart.~~ **

**~~Break Basil.~~ **

**~~Hurt Basil.~~ **

**~~Kill Basil.~~ **

His arms come around to hug Basil in return.

With his fingers, he cards them through Basil’s hair.

For now, the guilt is too much for anything else.

* * *

_“Tulips aren't very flashy plants. They're not too big or small, not too elaborate or flamboyant. If I could put it in another way... I guess I would say that... They're comfortable, simple, modest, and perfect. Just like Sunny.”_

* * *

Basil was always so careful and gentle. Different from Aubrey, different from Kel, and even different from Hero.

From the beginning, Basil felt like someone to protect rather than someone to rely on. But unlike him, Basil was sweet and pleasant. Always wearing a soft smile, always with his camera. Always capturing precious moments and smoothing out the ripples with careful words and a gentle touch.

At first, it was easy to feel comfortable.

**~~It wasn’t that he _meant_ to take advantage—~~ **

**~~It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ have any expectations—~~ **

**~~It was it was it _was_ —~~ **

It was why the two of them were best friends.

* * *

_“No matter what happens, promise me we’ll always be together. Promise me.”_

* * *

Basil’s remains are scattered across the ground. They’re such colorful splashes of red before they sink, sink, sink.

* * *

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.”

That’s right. There was a time where he had been crying. Basil had been rubbing his shoulder, cooing words of comfort.

“Mari just wants the best from you,” Basil had said. “Mari doesn’t hate you. Mari could never hate you.”

He knows this, and it both hurts and helps. Mari loves him. Mari doesn’t hate him.

**~~It would have been so much easier if she had.~~ **

**~~Maybe he would’ve been the one pushed if she had.~~ **

**_~~Wouldn’t that be so much better?~~ _ **

“Let’s take a break,” Basil was saying. “I know the recital is coming up, but there’s such a thing as too much practice.”

He shakes his head. Mari was a perfectionist.

“Mari will understand,” Basil was saying without him having to voice a single word. Because Basil understood. “You might sprain your wrist if you overdo it. That would be awful, wouldn’t it?”

**~~Not as awful as him considering breaking his wrist so that he couldn’t play at all.~~ **

“Let’s talk to Mari together,” Basil offers with an outstretched hand. “She’ll understand. I’ll be with you. Let’s go together.”

**_~~Promise him—~~ _ **

* * *

“Oh, Omori! I knew you’d come! I just knew you would!”

Basil is gripping his hands tightly as if he’s afraid of being forcibly torn apart at any moment’s notice. Not unreasonable.

“Omori...!” Basil embraces him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. “I just knew you would come...!”

Sullenly, he pats Basil’s back. His arms come around—and he squeezes Basil tight enough to **_break_** him.

But he doesn’t go that far, because Basil is his best friend.

“Oh, Omori,” Basil sighs, sniffling and giggling. “Were you worried about me, too? I’m okay. I’m okay. Everything’s okay now. All thanks to you.”

**~~Hey.~~ **

“It’s because you saved me.”

**~~Hey.~~ **

“It’s because of you.”

**_~~Hey.~~ _ **

“Everything’s okay!”

**JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE MAKING HIM SAY?!**

* * *

“Basil...”

“Hmm?”

The flower-like boy with bright eyes and bright green hair blinks up. His smile is like the sun.

“You...” It’s a struggle to say, which is why he absolutely has to say it. “You _shouldn’t_ have gotten caught up in this.”

“What do you mean?” Basil cocks his head to the side innocently. “What are you saying?”

“It’s—not your fault.” He has to say it, he _has_ to say it. “What happened wasn’t your fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Basil laughs so cutely. He’s all round shapes and soft colors. “I really don’t understand!”

“What happened...” His throat closes in on itself. Something else closes in. He diverts his attention, his attention to something he does...know. He knows this for sure. “I hurt you. That was awful. That was wrong.”

Just like that, Basil’s smile dropped.

“I shouldn’t have hurt you. You’re my best friend, you’re...” Come on, come _on_. He can’t lose steam now. “You’re precious to me. And I hurt you.”

He’s hurt Basil so

**Many**

**_Times._ **

Breaking him, beating him, **_killing_** him. Over and over and over. Even in his sweetest fantasies, Basil still got hurt. Got stretched so thin that he was torn to bloodied pieces.

How could he do that? Not just to anyone but to _his best friend_?

“I-It’s not that I w- _wanted_ to hurt you,” he choked out. “This _whole_ **_thing_** was just...an accident.”

“An accident?” Basil blinks. “It wasn’t an accident.” Basil smiles. “It was the work of that monster, right?” Basil looks so desperate. “ _Right_ , Sunny?”

Sunny’s everything caught up in his throat. **Something** choked the life out of him. **Something** overtook everything, and then—

Everything, everything, everything, including Basil’s bright, sweet smile—went **_BLACK_**.


End file.
